Breaking Free from Dumbledore, my Destiny is calling
by L84school
Summary: Harry Potter finds out that Dumbledore has been controlling him. Now he must break free to fulfill the Prophecy and his Destiny. Begins summer before 6th year. Lots of surprises. Dumbledore/Molly/Ginny/Ron Bashing. Harry/Hermione Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter lay on his bed in Number 4 Privet Drive. His belly rumbled suddenly. No surprise there, his relatives rarely fed him. He thought back to the beginning of the summer, when his aunt and uncle had brought him picked him up at the start of the summer.

 **Flashback**

"Get in the car boy!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon.

Harry quickly tossed his trunk into the back of the car, and climbed into the seat next to his cousin, Dudley. The drive home had been quiet, with his uncle's face being purple, and his aunt constantly glancing back at him as if to make sure he wasn't doing anything to her precious "Ickle Diddykins."

As soon as they got home, his uncle had locked his school supplies in the cupboard under the stairs, and thrown Harry and Hedwig into Harry's room, promising to not let him out until September 1st.

 **End of Flashback**

Harry was startled out of his reverie by a large, tawny owl swooping through the window. Hedwig gave an indignant hoot, and glared at Harry, as if to ask him when she could deliver letters.

Harry gave her an apologetic glance, as he hurried to undo the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. He checked the seal on the envelope, but he did not recognize it. Tearing it open he read:

Mister Harry James Potter,

We are sorry to inform you that the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black, (Lord of Most Ancient and Noble House of Black) will take place on the Tuesday the 14th of July at 3:15 PM. Your letter is a portkey that will activate at 9:00 AM that morning. You may use at any time after that. Thankyou, and we offer our condolences in regard to your loss.

Director Ragnok,

Gringotts

Harry sat on his bed, frozen, as he realized something.

Sirius was gone.

He had known he was gone, but the letter seemed to confirm it.

Counting quickly in his head, he realized that the will reading was tomorrow.

" _Oh, well,"_ He thought, _"at least I'll be out of here for a while."_

Then he lay down, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lillian Alice Helzinga sat on Nimbus 2001, surveying the scene below her. She and her eleven brothers, (Aldert, the oldest, was 24, then Brecht and Cees, the first set of twins who were 23, Daan and Emerens, the second set of twins were 22, then came Faas, who was 20, he usually stuck around with Gerrit who was 19, then you had Harm, 17, and then Izaak and Jaap, 16, and Kees, who was 15 just like her) had been kicked outside by their mother, Annika, who, after having her mixing bowls jinxed by Faas, Gerrit, and Harm, and dealing with Lillian, who was freaking out. Lillian, Kees, Jaap, Izaak and Harm were transferring to Hogwarts, from their old school, and Lillian was beside herself. The mixing bowls had been the last straw and Annika had given her twelve children the choice of doing chores, or going outside. Her mother was nearly bowled over by the rush outside. Izaak and Jaap had suggested a game of Quidditch, and when everyone had agreed with the idea, had run off to fetch Jaylee (15), and Jay (20), who were two of their best friends. The kids were now happily playing Quidditch on an old field behind their father's dairy.

Lillian had been left at an orphanage in the UK as an infant. When Lillian was one and a half she had been adopted by the Helzingas, a Dutch family who, after their eleventh son, had found out they were unable to have any more children. Annika Helzinga desperately wanted a daughter, so they had decided to adopt a magical child. It had taken a long time, as no pureblood family would give up a child, unless it was a squib. But finally, they had found Lillian Alice, a half-blood metamorphmagus. The family was delighted with the little girl, especially since she could change her appearance to look their actual daughter, and adopted her immediately. Two years later the family moved to Twin Falls Idaho, USA, to start a dairy. And that was where they were now. The dairy was a success, and the family flourished.

"Hey, Tiger Lily" (her brothers had called her that since watching Peter Pan), "Catch!" As the kids continued their game, they stopped suddenly when they heard their mother's dinner bell.

"Children, time for dinner!" in the doorway to the house stood Annika Helzinga, the children's mother. Annika stood about 5'2, (miserably short compared to her tall children) with thick, graying blonde hair piled on top of her head. (Her sons were of the opinion that her was done in such a way as to make her look taller.)Annika had an air about her that while you didn't want to mess with her, she would always be there to fix scraped knees, and hug you if you got scared.

The kids came flocking to the door, with some of the boys racing each other. Once all the brooms were put away, friends said goodbye to, and hands washed (under the watchful eye of Annika), the children sat down to dinner. As soon as their father said grace, the kids dug in to a hearty meal of stompot, and boterkeuk.* They were interrupted, however, by a large tawny owl carrying several large envelopes.

As Lillian untied the letters, noticed a large seal on the envelopes. She squealed.

"These are our Hogwarts letters! There's one for me, Harm, Izaak, Jaap, and Kees!

Kees, who had been sitting next to her, wriggled a finger in his ear.

"No need to squeal sis, we're all right here!"

His mother admonished him, "its fine if your sister is excited to go to Hogwarts."

Annika suddenly seemed to realize something.

"MY BABIES ARE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Annika shrieked as she scooped up said "babies" into a large hug, ignoring, or not hearing, the cries of "I'm not a baby anymore!"

Some of the big boys snickered, until Lillian shot them a glare. It was well known that Lillian was, in a way, in charge. She was very fit, and having so many brothers meant she knew how to fight. She also had a large box hidden somewhere in the house filled with blackmail. Her brothers would do ANYTHING to keep some items in that box.

Suddenly Kees spoke up.

"Hey, it says here we have to have a wand!"

"WHAT!" yelled everyone else.

"Why would we need wands?" asked Lillian.

Her father answered her question.

"The British Wizarding Community believes you have to have a wand to focus magic."

"But why, how else would young children be able to do accidental magic?" Jaap wondered.

"They believe it is triggered by strong emotions. You know, you should make it your job teach the other children to use wandless magic. And besides, Dumbledore can't make you stop using wandless magic, so I think it would be okay if we don't get wands for you."

LKLBLKLBLKLBLKLBLKLB

 _First person to figure out who Lillian Alice Helzinga is gets a shout out!_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause it took FOREVER to write._

 _LKLB_


End file.
